Reencuentro en la arena
by Andrea2ce
Summary: SPOILER MANGA 731 - Luffy busca la manera de salir del coliseo para ir a buscar a Trafalgar. y derrotar a Donflamingo. Alguien relacionado con su pasado le ayudará. ¿Como se tomará Luufy ese reencuentro despues de pensar que él estaba muerto?


-¿¡Eh!? ¿De verdad me la vas a dar?- preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

-No se preocupe senpai. ¡Déjame la Mera Mera no Mi a mí!- exclamó Bartolomeo emocionado.- Ya había planeado darte el tesoro de Ace a ti directamente cuando la obtuviese. No te preocupes y vete a ayudar a tus amigos.

-¿En serio? Eso sería de gran ayuda.- exclamó el sombrero de paja feliz pero, rápidamente se alertó por los pasos que se escucharon detrás suya.

-La Mera Mera no puede ser tomada por ti Luffy sombrero de paja.- dijo el sujeto.

Luffy miro al extraño que se dirigía hacia ellos con rareza, estaba lejos y no podía ver su rostro ya que lo ocultaba bajo un sombrero, ese sombrero…. todo él le hacía sentir… nostálgico, sobre todo por la forma de vestir, pero ahora no se acordaba, nunca había sido muy bueno con las caras.

-¿Eh?- el primero en quejarse fue Bartolomeo - ¿Hablándole así a Luffy senpai? – Gritaba mientras se acercaba hacia el sujeto - ¡Este es el hermano del legendario pirata Ace Puño de Fuego, sabes! ¡Y él se convertirá en el rey de los piratas en el futuro, idiota!

-Todo eso ya lo sabía. – comento el extraño con tono burlesco mientras continuaba acercándose hacia el sombrero de paja y en el acto empujaba a Bartolomeo sacándolo de su camino.

Y cuando este cayó al suelo y el sujeto se quitó el sombrero, Luffy pudo contemplar al ya no tan desconocido personaje.

"No puede ser… es imposible… él… esta muerto" Únicamente esos pensamientos abordaban la mente del pelinegro mientras escaneaba el rostro del joven una y otra vez. Su boca y ojos se abrieron a más no poder y en sus ojos empezaban a asomarse las primeras lágrimas de lo que sería un largo llanto. El sujeto se paro en frete del pirata, a un escaso metro de él. Luffy ahogó un grito en su garganta.

El recién llegado se rasco la nuca en señal de incomodidad.

-Esto… hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad Luffy?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

El nombrado todavía trataba de asimilar toda la información que su pequeño celebro intentaba procesar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas y mocos caían al suelo en forma de cascada.

-S-Sabo… - pudo al fin pronunciar, el nombrado sonrió y asintió

El pelinegro en shock dio dos pasos hacia tras, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Luffy!- dijo el otro preocupado mientras se arrodillaba también al suelo y cogía al pirata por los hombros. El sombrero se limito a seguir en aquel estado y mirar a los ojos a su "revivido" hermano. Sabo sonrió.

-Nunca cambiaras, siempre serás un pequeñajo llorón.

Ante aquellas palabras Luffy acabo por creerle y únicamente pudo echarse a llorar en el pecho del rubio. El mayor le abrazo intentándolo consolarlo, gracias aquello Luffy no pudo ver que en los ojos de su hermano también empezaron a formarse lágrimas.

-Tu… ¿Cómo? Shiff, shiff, ¿Cuando? Wuua… ¿Donde? Ace…- preguntaba entrecortadamente el menor entre mocos y lágrimas. Sabo se limpio sus lágrimas antes de que cayesen y empujó hacia atrás al pelinegro para que este lo mirase de nuevo a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Sé que quieres repuestas a muchas preguntas, pero ahora no es el momento. Tú tienes que ir a ayudar a tus nakamas y yo debo conseguir la Mera Mera.- el rubio ayudo a levantarse al menor- Tenemos que darnos prisa. Cuando acabe todo esto te juro que hablaremos, responderé a todas tus preguntas y pasaremos un rato agradable los dos ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy entro en razón y asintió, se limpió los mocos y las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo con su antebrazo. Sabo le dio las instrucciones para poder salir del coliseo.

-Debes seguir el pasillo todo recto, cuando llegues al muro sencillamente rómpelo, allí estarán tus amigos ¿Crees que podrás?

En el rostro de Luffy se formo su particular sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, por quien me tomas.- empezó a correr pero Sabo le detuvo.

- Antes de irte, ¿de verdad crees que me van a dejar participar así como voy? No he pasado la primera ronda.

-Oh es cierto… entonces…- Luffy quedo en silenció buscando una solución al problema, que probablemente nunca llegaría por su parte. El rubio suspiró exageradamente.

-Tienes que darme tu disfraz.

-Oh, ya veo, shi shi shi.- rió

El pelinegro cedió su yelmo, barba y demás a su hermano.

-¡Nos vemos después Sabo!- dijo mientras empezó a correr

- Mucha suerte Luffy, y dale a Donflamingo unos golpes de mi parte.

-Shi, shi, shi ¡De acuerdo!- se escuchó en la lejanía y el silenció cayó de nuevo sobre el lugar

-¿Q-Qué acaba de ocurrir?- se preguntó Bartolomeo mientras Sabo volvía a pasar por delante suya.

-Tu amigo se está desangrando, morirá si no lo ayudas pronto.- dijo Sabo.

-¿Cómo?- Bartolomeo se dio volteó y se encontró con Bellamy desmayado en el suelo "Maldición" pensó, ya no se acordaba de él. Lo cogió y lo cargo en su hombro, pero cuando quiso volver a encarar con el rubio ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Mientras Luffy corría atreves del pasillo que le indicó Sabo le volvieron a caer lágrimas. Estaba realmente feliz. "Está vivo, está vivo…" únicamente pensaba eso y en las ganas de pasar un rato de nuevo con él. Estaba emocionado. Corría limpiados como podía las lágrimas y unos minutos después encontró el muro que le dijo el rubio. Lo rompió fácilmente y allí se encontró con su segundo de abordo.

-Finalmente has salido- dijo el espadachín sorprendido por su repentina aparición. Pero cuando lo tuvo al lado…- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras?

El sombrero de paja no respondió solo intentaba controlar su llanto. Zoro desistió por una respuesta.

-Toma ponte esto.- le dio una hoja y se la puso en la cabeza. Rápidamente apareció el samurái

Kinemon ya vestido de rana dijo unas extrañas palabras y Luffy apareció con un disfraz de pescado. Al ver que este no paraba de llorar le preguntó -¿Qué ocurre Luffy-dono?

-Déjalo estar, ya se le pasara, temas que darnos prisa.- dijo el peli verde vestido de gato.- ¡Corramos!

-Zoro-dono…- dijo el samurái - es para el otro lado…

-¡Mierda!- maldijo mientras giraba el sentido y empezaba correr seguido por su capitán (que seguía llorando) y Kinemon.

-¿Enserio Kinemon no tenias un disfraz menos llamativo?- se quejo el peli verde.

- Estos están bien. ¡Los Marines nos confunden con los juguetes!- se justifico el samurái.

-¡Por poco no nos descubrirán por tu elección de disfraces de animales sospechosos!- le regaño el espadachín.- ¡No es normal! Especialmente el tipo de pescado de Luffy.

-Wuwuwuwuwuuuu- seguía llorando el capitán.- Shiff, Shiff…

Zoro ya enfadado golpeó a su capitán en la cabeza.

-¿Ya has acabado Luffy?

-Uwwwaaaahhh

-¿Enserio sigues queriendo salvar a Trafalgar?- preguntó el segundo de abordo y Luffy contestó como pudo, entre lágrimas.

-¡Debemos salvar a Torao… y patear el culo de Mingo! La Mera Mera de Ace ya no es un problema…

-¡¿Entonces qué problema tienes?!- A Zoro le tomó todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo otra vez, su capitán a veces le sacaba de quicio

-N-Nada… s-solo es que… ¡No puedo creer que siga vivo! Wuwuuwuw- continúo el pelinegro.

- ¿De quién hablas?- Zoro se había perdido el hilo de la conversación, de quién demonios estaba hablando su capitán...

-S-Siempre pensé…. ¡SIEMRE PENSÉ QUE ESTABA MUERTO!

* * *

El nuevo "Lucy" acababa de colocarse su nuevo disfraz con una sonrisa, estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para llevarse así todo el día. Se había encontrado con Luffy después de muchísimos años, aquello lo merecía. El sonido de su Den-Den Mushi lo volvió a la realidad.

-¿Diga?- preguntó por el caracol.

-Aquí Koala ¿todo correcto?- preguntó una familiar voz femenina.

-Si todo está bien, ya me infiltre en el torneo.

-¿Sabes? Parece que Robin esta en este país… ha pasado tiempo, realmente quiero verla. Por cierto ¿lo has encontrado?

-Si.

-Eso es genial.- exclamó la chica ilusionada.

-Si te digo la verdad pensaba que cuando me viera me golpearía de inmediato.- Sabo rió.

-¿Hmm? ¿Lloraste?-Aquella pregunta sorprendió al rubio.

-¡N-Ni de lejos lloro!- exclamó irritado. Esta vez Koala tardo en volver a preguntar.

-¿… incluso si estuvieras allí que hubiese cambiado?

-…- hubo una pausa por parte del revolucionario.- No hay una respuesta a una pregunta así.- su voz se había convertido en un susurro, pero se recuperó.- Hazme saber cuando tengas información sobre la situación del subsuelo.

-¡Entendido!- volvió a gritar Koala, la chica era demasiado energica.

-De todos modos… ¡Tengo que recuperar la Mera Mera de Ace! ¡TENEMOS QUE HEREDAR LA VOLUNTAD DE ESA PERSONA!


End file.
